In the past, many computer networks have been proposed that allow terminals at remote individual sites to communicate with one another through electronic mail (E-mail) by transmitting messages between the sites via modems and a common protocol. To communicate through E-mail, terminals must have the same E-mail package installed thereon. However, existing E-mail systems have proven unduly difficult and inconvenient to install. When it is desirable to install an E-mail system, the necessary software must be installed upon each computer (or at each site).
Such installation, heretofore, is carried out by a service person and the like. Thus, when two parties desire to utilize an E-mail system, they must solicit the assistance of a support person to install the necessary software. Similarly, this support person must be utilized when it is desirable to add new parties to the system. Alternatively, each user must purchase and install a copy of the same E-mail software package in order for these users to communicate with one another. When it is desirable to add a new site to the E-mail network, a new copy of the software package must be purchased from the original seller or an authorized agent. This purchasing practice is inconvenient and often serves as a deterrent to adding the new site.
Past E-mail systems have provided a visual indicator upon the computer screen to inform the user when a new E-mail message has been received. However, the monitor or display screen for the computer must be turned on and illuminated in order for the user to view this indicator and to determine whether new messages have been received. Thus, when a user arrives in the morning or at any time when the monitor is turned off, the user must turn the monitor on to identify new messages.
Often users leave the computer on over night to receive incoming mail from remote sites. Today, most computers include a "screen saver" function whereby the monitor or screen automatically turns itself off if not used for a preset period of time. Thus, when a mail message is received, the user must press a key on the keyboard in order to activate the monitor, prior to ascertaining whether new mail exists. In either of the foregoing situations, the user is required to activate the computer to identify new mail which is inconvenient.
A need remains within the industry for an improved electronic mail system which is easily installed and which affords the user a visual indication of new mail at all times. It is an object of the present invention to overcome the foregoing disadvantages.